Poisoned Blood
by fashiondream
Summary: Trying to servive a killing illness. Kasumi finds a long lost friend and crush. Itachi X OC


Do not own Naruto Charater. But i do own Kasumi, Mikura, Keira, Mika, Kyra

Poisoned Blood

**Past**

"_Kasumi time to take your medicine," _my dad said. "_But I don't want to_,"_ I _whined_. "Kasumi M. Uchiha don't argue," _my dad yelled. "_Sorry Itachi I have to go," _I said standing up. "_Now take it,"_ my dad said handing me two yellow pills."_ Can I play now," _I asked_. "No, you know you don't feel good after you take your medicine," _my dad protested," _go straight to your room and got to bed._"

**(Knock, knock) "**_Can Kasumi come outside,"_Itachi asked. "I'm_ sorry she's not feeling good today, maybe tomorrow_," my dad said. "_Dad who was at the door_," I asked as he entered my room. "_Know one_ _now take your medicine_," he said handing me my pills. "_Is mom home yet_," I asked. "_No not_ _yet. She might be home by the end of the week_," he said tucking me back in. "I'm_ going_ _to see if Itachi can play_," I yelled running out the door. "I_ hope he can come outside_," I thought as I ran to his house.

**(Knock, knock) "**_Can you play_," I asked as he opened the door. "_Sorry I have to baby-sit Sasuke today_," he said in a disappointing voice. "_Oh okay,_ _talk to you tomorrow then_," I said as I turned around. "_Wait, you were always able to stop_ _Sasuke from crying. Can you stay and help_," he said stopping me. "_What you can't get_ _your baby brother to stop crying_," I said as he took me to Sasuke's room. He opened to the door and Sasuke was throwing a fit. "_What did you do_," I asked as I picked Sasuke up. "_Nothing he woke up and won't stop crying_," Itachi yelled.

**(Ring, Ring)** Sasuke was grabbing at the silver bell I wore around my neck. "_See I told you. He always stops_ _crying when you have him_," Itachi whispered, Sasuke soon fell asleep. "_Next time he starts_ _crying ring a bell_," I said laying him in his crib. "You_ think I haven't tried that_," Itachi said," _he only stops to your bell_." "_Sorry I couldn't come out yesterday_," I said apologetically. "_Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I didn't have to baby-sit yesterday, I would have been out of luck for help,"_ Itachi said sitting down. "You_ ever thing about_ _putting a different colored streaks in your hair_," Itachi said. "_What's wrong with my_ _hair_," I said giving him an evil look. "_Nothing just thought you should put a different color then blue streaks in your hair_," Itachi said leaning back. "_You're just jealous_," I said as I heading for the door. "_Hey where are you going? You need to stay and help_," Itachi begged. "_If I wanted someone to nag me about my hair, I_..," I was cut off by Sasuke staring to cry again. I headed back to his room and Itachi followed. When Itachi came into the room, he saw I had Sasuke in my arms and he was playing with my bell. "_Now I know why Sasuke is crying, he's teething_," I said rocking him back and forth.

"_So what do I do_," Itachi asked. "_You guys really are clueless when It comes to babies aren't you_," I said smiling. "_Hey,"_ Itachi yelled. Sasuke started to whine,"_Itachi keep your voice down. _

_Go get something he can chew on," _I said trying to calm Sasuke back down. Itachi returned to see Sasuke in his crib playing with my bell and I was sitting on the floor with my head in my hands. "_Kasumi are you okay_," Itachi asked as he gave Sasuke his pacifier and got my bell. "_My eye's just hurt_," I said rubbing my eyes. "_Here's your necklace_," he said handing it to me. I reached for it and Itachi saw I had blood on my sleeves. "_Kasumi open your eyes_," Itachi said moving my hands. "_I can't they hurt to much_," I said clenching my eyes tightly. Itachi was able to force on eye open, he saw it was completely red. "_Come on you need to go to the doctors_," Itachi said pulling me to my feet. "_No Itachi my dad will get mad if I go to the doctor_," I said as Itachi pulled me.

"_I don't care your eyes are bleeding. I'll tell him I dragged you here so he won't get mad at you_," he said. I could soon hear the commotion of a hospital. "_Can I help you Itachi_," a nurse asked walking up to him. "_My friend, her eyes are red_," Itachi said pulling me forward. "_Okay lets have a look_," she said pulling out a light," _open your eyes_." She reached over and shined the light in my eye. "_Turn it off_," I yelled slapping the light out of her hand, I then stared to cry tears of blood. "_Kasumi are you alright_," Itachi asked grabbing me. I could hear the nurse yell for assistance. "_Itachi what's going on_," I asked as I grew scared. I then felt my feet leave the ground and I didn't feel Itachi by me anymore. "_Itachi_," I yelled. "_Don't worry_," he yelled back. I then had doctors poking and prodding me with needles, bright lights being shined in my already hurting eyes, and then I could hear my dad yelling outside the door. After several hours of needles and bright lights, my dad came in. "_Kasumi I told you not to go to a doctor_," my dad quietly yelled. "_Sorry dad but it wasn't my chose_," I said trying not to cry. "_Well they said you're not getting out of here any time soon, so I'm having them transfer you,_" my dad said. "_Why but I don't wasn't to leave the village_," I whined. "_Don't argue with me. There taking you to a hospital in the snow country and you'll still be taking you medicine_," my dad said handing me a bottle. "_Yes daddy does mom know_," I asked. "_Yes, you're leaving in a few hours_," he said heading for the door. "_What?! Can you tell Itachi where I'm going_," I asked. "_Sure_," he said in a weird tone.

**Present **

I was at an outpost town not far from the Hidden Leaf Village. "_Man I wonder how long until I get sick again_," I asked as I put on my silver bell. **(Ring, Ring) **"_Strange it hasn't made a sound ever since I left the village when I was sick,_" I thought to myself as I opened my door. **(Ring, Ring) **"What's_ a matter Itachi_," Kisame asked. Kisame turned his head to see what Itachi was looking at. He saw a girl with long black hair with blue streaks. "_What do you want me to do Itachi_," Kisame asked. "_Nothing_,"

**(Ring, Ring) **"_Kisame stop her,"_ Itachi said changing his mind. "_Oh sorry_," I said as I walked into someone. I looked up to see a guy in a black coat with red clouds. "_Can I help you_," I said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "_You're coming with me_," Kisame said. "_No I'm not_," I said as I activated my sharingan. "_Hey you're an Uchiha? Itachi!"_ Kisame yelled. "_Itachi?_" I said turning around. I turned to see Itachi standing a few feet behind me. My sharingan faded away and my eyes started to hurt. I then felt someone hit me over the head and I hit the ground. "_Do you want to take her too_," Kisame asked picking me up by my scarf. "_Yeah_," Itachi said facing Naruto again.

**(Ring, Ring) **I could hear my bell ring. I opened my eyes to see I was on someone's shoulders. I then hear someone scream out in pain, I lifted my head to see Itachi pinning Sasuke to the wall. "_Itachi don't hurt him_," I said weakly. "_Itachi hurry up, she's waking up_," Kisame yelled. "_You still don't have enough hate little brother_," Itachi said letting go of Sasuke. "_Let's go Kisame_," Itachi said running down the hall. "_How are we going to get out_," Kisame asked. I then saw the wall blow out with black fire. They soon were running through the forest and they stopped at a hideout in the middle forest. "_Hey did you get the demon_," Deidara asked as they entered the room. "_No but we got another Uchiha_," Kisame said walking in with me still on his shoulder.

Kisame then sat me in a chair. "_Why are her eyes bleeding_" Keira asked looking at my face," _and why does she have a bruise across her shoulder."_ "_I might of hit her_," Kisame said as he sat down. "_If she's an Uchiha Itachi must know her_," Sasori said. Everyone looked to Itachi for an answer. "_Is she sick or something_," Deidara asked stepping next to Keira. "_Ever since she was little_," Itachi said. "_Ah finally he speaks_," Keira teased," _So what her name_?" "_Kasumi_," I said whipping my face. "_That's almost like your name Kisame_," Deidara said as he sat back down. "_Why are you back_," Itachi asked as he stepping in front of me. "_Itachi that's not_...,"Keira was cut off. "_Why are you back_," Itachi demanded an answer. "_Because_," I said looking up. "_Because why_!" Itachi yelled. His eyes started to turn red with the sharingan. "_What's all the noise about_," Leader asked as he came down the hall. "_Just a family feud_," Deidara said from the couch. "_Does it matter why_!" I yelled back. "_Yes_," he yelled. "_No it doesn't_!!" I screamed. "_Tell me_," Itachi said through gritting teeth. He grabbed me by my scarf and pulled me out of the chair. "_Itachi, cool it,_" Leader warned. Itachi let go of me and stormed to his room. "Keira_ go and take her to wash her face off,_" Leader said as he saw my eyes start to bleed again. "_So Kasumi, how do you know Itachi,_" Keira asked handing me a wet towel. "We_ used to be friends,_" I said whipping the blood off my face. "_Used to?_" she said questionably. "_After I left the village it seems like he's changed. You saw what just happened; he never used to yell at me,_" I said following her to a room. We both saw Itachi come out of his room. He walked right by Keira but when he came to me, he slammed into my shoulder.

**(Tink)** My bell hit the ground and rolled. "_Here,_" Mika said handing the bell to me. "_Keira who's this?_" Mika asked. "_This is Kasumi Uchiha,_" Keira replied. Mika gave me an evil look and continued to walk down the hall. "_Don't take that personally. She's still mad that Mikura Uchiha might get a boy she likes. Even though_ _Mikura_ _loves Sasuke, go figure,_" Keira said opening a door. "_So little Mikura is still alive,_" I thought as I followed Keira. "_You can probably stay in here, but we'll have to clear it with Leader first,_" Keira said walking into a black and blue room.

"_Keira can I talk to Kasumi,_" Itachi was standing in the door way. "_Only if she wants to,_" Keira replied. "_Okay,_" I said walking towards Itachi. He motioned for me to follow and we walked into his room. "_I'll ask you one more time, why are you back,_" he asked closing the door. "_I don't feel like tell why,_" I said looking at the floor. "_Tell me, u know I won't hesitate,_" Itachi said putting a kuni to my throat. "_Go ahead, I'm going to die anyway,_" I said with no hint of fear in my voice. _"What?_" He said putting down the kuni. "_My dad didn't send me to a hospital in the snow country, he sent me to a_ _testing lab_," I said as he let go. "_Your dad told me u snuck out of the hospital because u couldn't stand the village anymore,_" Itachi said looking me straight in the eye. "_No 24\7, 365 days a year for 12 years. I was stuck in a cold dark room. My dad just wanted a stronger daughter,_" I said sinking to the floor.

_"So your dad used you as a test subject. But how are you dieing,_" Itachi asked curiously. "_Needle, solution, pill repeat. All day they would do that cycle. They were trying to make my chakra stronger and last longer, they tried to increase the power of my sharingan. After 10 years they succeeded,_" I said. _"What about the last 2 years,_" he asked getting down to my level. "_I got sicker. Those pills dad used to give me were just to see how I would react to the solution. When they kept that solution constant in my veins, I stopped becoming sick. But when they succeeded in the transformation. My body was to weak to fight off any infection. Then something strange happened, my..._"

I was interrupted by someone pounding on the door. **(Ring, Ring) **The door flew open,"_Itachi what did you do to Sasuke,_" Mikura yelled. "_Nothing I'm a little busy,_" he said standing up. "_Oh, who's you friend,_" Mikura asked looking at me. "_I wouldn't think you'd remember me. Since the last time I saw you, you were just a baby,_" I said standing up. "_Itachi, Kasumi come here,_" Leader yelled. We headed to the living room and I could see a puzzled look on Mikura's face. "_Kasumi you're going to sleep in Itachi's room_." "_What! So they get to sleep in the same room,_" Deidara interrupted. "_No and don't interrupt me. Itachi is going to bunk in Kisame's room,_" Leader said, _"so does that sound okay?_" We both shook our heads yes. Then everyone heard a commotion going on outside. We all ran outside to see Mikura and Mika fighting. "_Does this happen often_," I asked Keira. "_Unfortunately yes_," she said. "_Isn't anyone going to stop them_," I asked. "_Someone usually gets hurt if they try to step in_," Kisame said. "_Well I'll stop it then_," I said walking forward. I then saw Mikura make hands signs for a Fire Ball Justu. I ran in front of Mika and put my hands up. "_Itachi what's Kasumi doing_," Sasori asked pointing to me. Before Itachi could react the fire engulfed us.

**(Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring)** Mikura stopped her justu to reveal Mika and I behind a chakra shield. "_Kasumi are you alright_," Mika asked me. I put my hands down and she saw they were bleeding but I was not burned. "_What was she thinking_," Mikura asked herself as she walked towards us. "_Kasumi?_" Mika said touching my shoulder. I fell to the ground, my hands were bleeding and my eyes started to bleed again. "_Is she alright_," Mikura asked. "_I dunno_," Keira said looking at my hands. "_Hey Leader look at this_," Kisame said motioning for him. "_What is it?" _"_Look_," Kisame said pointing to the blood on the ground. As they looked at my blood on the ground they saw chakra flowing throw it. "_Strange_," Leader said touching the blood on the ground. "_Keira where are her hands bleeding from_," Itachi asked. "_Looks like her chakra points,_" Keira said with a puzzled voice. "_Go take her inside and get her cleaned up. I want to talk to her later,_" Leader said. Itachi picked me up and headed inside.

**(****Ring, Ring) **Mikura looked down at her feet to see a silver bell. She leaned down picked it up and played with it in her hand. "_Hey Mikura stop playing with that broken piece of junk and come inside,_" Hidan yelled. "_What do u mean broken_," Mikura asked running up. Hidan snatched it out of her hand. "_It doesn't ring_," Hidan said as he shook it. "_Yes it does_," Mikura said grabbing it. "_Where's my necklace,_" I said weakly as I reached for it."_Don't move your hands,_" Keira said. "_Where's my necklace,_" I said ignoring Keira's words. "_Looking for this,_" Mikura said walking into the room. "_Give her, her damn necklace so she'll stay still,_" Keira said growing angry. Mikura walked over to me and handed me my bell. "_Why doesn't Hidan hear it?_" Mikura asked. "_Hear what?_" Keira asked.

"_The bell, he can't hear it,_" Mikura said. "_It makes noise,_" Keira said taking it and shaking it. "_Wear the bell to find your way home. The bell will only chime in homes ears. My mom said that to me when she gave it to me,_" I said reaching for it. "_What does that mean?_" Mikura asked. "_The bell will guide you home,_" I said putting it around my neck. "_Everyone out, I need to talk to Kasumi in private,_" Leader said walking in. Keira and Mikura left. "_Your wondering why my blood has chakra in it aren't you,_" I said sitting up. "_Yes._" I cracked a smile. "_My chakra network and blood veins are one. That's the price of trying to force your chakra to last longer,_" I said looking at my hands. "_So your body is kept alive by chakra blood fusion,_" Leader asked in a calm voice. "_Mostly chakra. My body is 90% run by chakra. The ultimate fighter is not invincible,_" I said looking up. Leader gave me a strange look. "_You don't understand do you? If I am pushed to my limit and then some, my body won't last. I don't have enough blood to keep my body going when my chakra is all gone. That's how I'm going to die,_" I said turning my head to Itachi, who was standing in the corner. "_Now if we're done here in going to bed,_" I said heading for itachi's room.

"_Did you know about this,_" Leader asked after I left. As Itachi walked by his room he could hear a faint crying sound. "_Kasumi are you going to come out and have lunch,_" Keira asked as she knocked on the door. "_Keira don't bang so loud,_" Deidara said walking down the hall. "_I'm not banging loud. That's just your head pounding from your hangover,_" Keira said,"_ who cares about your head anyways. Kasumi hasn't come out of her room all day._" "_Maybe she's dead,_" Deidara said rubbing his head. "_Don't say that,_" Keira said hitting him in the head. Deidara ran down the hall screaming for aspirin. Mika soon joined Keira in trying to get me to open the door. "_Itachi do you have a key to your room,_" Mika asked stopping him. Itachi handed her a key and continued to walk down the hall. They opened the door, they found the room dark and cold. "_Kasumi are you awake_," Mika asked tapping me on the shoulder. "_Keira she's ice cold,_" Mika said turning around.

Keira threw open the blinds letting light in. "_Turn off the lights_," I said in a raspy voice. "_How are you feeling_," Keira asked walking over to the bed. "_Mika you said she feels cold,_" Keira said touching my forehead," _your right about that she feels like she spent a night in a freezer._" "_Shut the blinds, its hot in here,_" I said in a very low voice. Mika ran and got a thermometer and gave it to me. The thermometer could not make up its mind to either go hot or cold. Then the temperature shot up so quick it broke the thermometer. "_Holy crap!_" Keira yelled causing everyone to run into the room.

**(Ring, Ring)** I reached up and covered the bell with my hand. "_What's going on, who screamed,_" Kisame asked running in. "The_ thermometer broke,_" Mika said showing everyone. "_Did you get a reading,_" Itachi asked walking into the room. "_It paused at 113* so I guess that's the reading,_" Keira said looking at the group. "_It's going to kill her before she turns 20. I don't care make her stronger, I want a stronger daughter_," I said in a disturbing voice. "_What did she say,_" Sasori asked. "_She's probably losing her sanity because her temp. is so high,_" Keira said. "_Dad why aren't you happy with the way I am,_" I said as tears started to flow down my face. "_What's happening to her,_" Hidan asked as my body stared to shake violently. "_Oh no, she's having a seizure. Kisame, Hidan hold her legs down. Mika help me,_" Keira yelled, _"hold her until she stops._" Everyone stood there watching as I spazed out. Finally after 2 minutes I stopped seizing. "_Why are you guys holding me down,_" I asked as they let go. "_You were spazing out_," Deidara said. "_Oh sorry, guess I should of told you_," I said sitting up. "_Told us what. What else haven't you told us_," I heard Itachi say in a stern voice. "_I usually get sick every 2 weeks and what you just saw happens every time_," I said clenching my necklace. "_So you seize 2 times a month. Don't you have any side affects_," Keira asked. "_No, but after the attacks I feel much better_," I said standing up," _can I get some food?_" "_Sure follow me_," Mika said.

"_So Itachi now there's 4 Uchiha's left. What are…_" Deidara was interrupted. "_There's soon only going to be 3,_" Itachi said leaving the room. "_Do you think he's going to try and killer her_," Hidan whispered. "_Probably, remember he's supposed to marry Mikura_," Sasori said waling down the hall. When they entered the living room, Mika and I were already watching T.V. "_Hey move your fat asses over,_" Deidara yelled almost jumping on both of us. "_What the heck Deidara, the only one with a fat ass is you_," Mika snapped. I glanced over at Itachi who gave me a cold stare. For some reason I had the urge to try and stare him down.

Soon my gaze was broken when Deidara rolled on top of me. "_What the…_" I looked down to see Deidara's head in my lap. "_Mika's not a nice pillow, can I lay on you_," Deidara asked with a baby face. I gave him a big smile and said, _"No_," I then pushed him off the couch. Everyone started to laugh," _looks like you got rejected again_," Kisame said laughing. "_Oh I'm getting a spot,_" Deidara said in a creepy voice. Deidara got on his knees in front of me and grabbed my arm and pulled. I went flying on the floor face first. "_Deidara that was harsh_," Mika said hitting him. Itachi walked up next to Deidara and gave him a cold glare. Deidara sank down in his seat.

**(Ring, Ring)** Itachi grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to my feet. "_Go_!" Itachi said pushing me towards the hall. "_Itachi you don't have to be so mean,_" Kisame said. Itachi turned around and said, _"Shut it_." "_Keep going!_" Itachi said grabbing my arm and pushing me. "_Ow… let go…ow ow … come on Itachi let go_," I said as he took me towards his room. "_Get in there_," Itachi said throwing me in his room. "_What's your…_** (Slam)**_... hey open the door. Itachi open the door. Dammit Itachi open the fricken door_," I screamed kicking the door. "_Shut up and stay in there,_" Itachi shouted back.

"_What's going on back there,_" Keira asked as Itachi came back into the living room. Itachi didn't say anything and walked right into the kitchen. Everyone could hear me kicking and screaming from inside Itachi's room. "_Fine, fine I see I'm not getting out of here. You jerk!_" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I kicked the door. "I_ guess no one's going to help me_," I said lying on Itachi's bed. "_Man Itachi why have you changed so much. What happened to the little boy that used to ask for help to babysit his baby brother. And know our whole clan is dead and you and your brother are trying to killer each other_," I thought to myself.

**(Ring, Ring)** The door flew open and Itachi walked in with a bottle of water. "_Drink this_," Itachi said tossing it to me. "_Why, what did you do to it,_" I asked opening the cap. "_I'm trying to poison you_," Itachi said in a sarcastic voice, "_just drink it_." "_I wouldn't be surprised if you tried_." "_What's that supposed to mean_." "_Why Itachi, why did you kill everyone_?" "_I don't need to talk _about_ this._" "_Yes you do tell me why_." "_Don't ask questions you don't need answers to_." "_Itachi!... Go ahead, I know you want to, come on kill me already_," I shouted as Itachi pressed a kuni against me throat. "_I can't_," Itachi said walking away. "_Why not, you killed our whole clan. What's one more person_," I dangerously teased. "_Watch it_," Itachi warned throwing the kuni, nicking my cheek. I sat there in surprise as Itachi left the room. "_Wow he might be more serious then me_," I said slipping into sleep. "_Who's there,_" I asked sleepily as the door creaked opened. I noticed it was dark in the room, so it was possibly night. "_Scoot,_" I heard Itachi say. "_Why?_" "_Kisame snores and his room smells, so scoot._" I groaned as I scooted towards the wall. "_Itachi_." _What._" "_You better not snore,_" I said falling asleep again.

**(Ring, Ring) **I reached up to silence my bell by covering it with my hands. **(Ring, Ring)** "_Why can't I move my arm,_" I asked myself not opening my eyes. I tried moving my arm. "_Stop moving_," Itachi said half asleep. I opened my eyes to see Itachi's arm around my waist holding my arms down. "_I…Itachi roll o…over_," I said in a stammering voice. I saw his hand move from my waist then rest on my stomach. I tried to push him so he'd roll over but he actually hugged me so he wouldn't budge. "_Itachi let go, I know you're awake_," I said as I squirmed. "_Go back to sleep_," Itachi said squeezing me tighter. _"Itachi don't make me scream, let go_," I said with my voice getting louder. I took a deep breath and then, "_Don't scream, just be quiet,_" Itachi said covering my mouth. I started to mumble words under his hand but he wouldn't move his hand away. "_I'm not going to remove my hand until you promise you won't scream,_" Itachi said in me ear.

I nodded my head yes and he took his hand off. I let out a big sigh and I then felt Itachi finally roll over. I sat up and looked at the clock, it read 4:00 am. I laid beck down and unfortunately itachi rolled back over and his hand ended up back in the same spot. "_If he wouldn't kill me, I would snap off that arm right now,_" I thought as I looked down at his hand. "_You know it's better to think your thoughts, not say then out loud,_" Itachi said pocking my in the stomach. "_Dammi_t," I shouted. "_Hey shut up in there_," Hidan said hitting the wall. "_Don't make me cover your mouth again_," Itachi warned. "_Move, move_," I said shoving Itachi almost off the bed. "_What are you doing_," Itachi asked sitting up. I didn't say anything, I just headed for the door. Itachi got up and chased after me, but when he got outside I was know where to be found. "_Itachi what's all the fuss about?_" Keira asked rubbing her eyes. "_Kasumi's gone_," Itachi said walking back inside the house. I ran threw the forest heading for the Hidden Leaf Village.

**(Ring, Ring) **I stopped and looked around, I noticed I was at a training ground. I could hear someone taking out there anger on a tree. "_Mikura calm down, please,_" Kyra begged. "_Kyra's right, calm down. Jiraiya and Naruto went to get Lady Tsunade, she'll fix Sasuke,_" Jen said. I walked up to see Mikura destroying anything she could get her hands on. **(Ring, Ring) **"_You, what are you doing here_," Mikura said turning to me. She didn't give me a chance to answer. "_What did Itachi do to him_," Mikura demanded coming towards me with a kuni drawn. "_Please calm down Mikura_," I said putting my hands up. "_I'll calm down when Sasuke's awake_," Mikura shouted getting closer. Her eyes were glowing with the sharingan. "_Mikura don't pick a fight please,_" Kyra said. "_How do we know you're not a spy for Itachi_," Mikura said stopping a few feet in front of me. "_I promise I'm not a spy. I just came to the village to find something out,_" I said in defense.

"_Liar_," Mikura said making hand sings, "_Fire style, Fire Ball Justu!_" "_Dammit, Ice style. Ice Prison Justu_," I yelled countering her attack. "_Let me go, Widow help_," Mikura yelled. I saw I had her waist deep in my ice prison, and then a dark figure appeared behind her. "_Please I didn't come here to fight. If you want I can help Sasuke,_" I said carefully. "_How do we know you wont try to kill him_," Kyra said helping Mikura. "_I used to baby-sit Sasuke. I wouldn't dream of hurting him_," I said trying to get then to trust me. "_Lets try it_," Jennifer said looking at me. "_Fine, but we'll watch you like a hawk,_" Mikura warned. They led me to Sasuke's hospital room. "_Widow come out. I want you to stop her if she tries anything,_" Mikura said as the black figure appeared again. I walked up to Sasuke's bed and put my hand on his forehead. My hand started to glow blue **(Ring, Ring)**.

Sasuke started to open his eyes; Mikura shoved me out of the way. "_Sasuke are you alright?_" Mikura asked. "_Hey are you okay_," Jen asked walking up to me. "_Yeah, I just need to rest_," I said sitting down. "_Mikura where is she_," Sasuke asked. "_Who, Sasuke?_" Mikura said a little concerned. "_Kasumi I heard her necklace,_" Sasuke said sitting up. "_Sasuke you remember her?_" Mikura asked questionably. "_A little, but I remember the bell the most. I don't really know what she looked like. I've only seen one picture of her that was in Itachi's room,_" Sasuke said looking at me, "_you haven't changed much, have you?_" "_I couldn't say the same for you," _I said cracking a weak smile. I then started to cough and blotches of blood covered my hand. "_Are you sure your alright_," Jen asked again. I nodded my head yes as I continued to cough. "_Are you still sick?_" Sasuke asked. "_Sasuke how do you know so much about her?_" Kyra asked.

"_Mom, Dad and Itachi wouldn't stop talking about her after she left. They said if she wouldn't have kept getting sick, she could have graduated the academy with Itachi,_" Sasuke explained. "_Yes I'm still sick, Sasuke_," I said wobbling as I stood up. Suddenly the door flew open an Ino and sakura entered. They both yelled Sasuke's name in unison. "_Wait Kasumi, you've learned the secret of the sharingan, haven't you,_" Sasuke yelled stopping me. "_Yes, why?_" "_I want you to teach me. I need to destroy Itachi for what he's done_." "_Sorry Sasuke I can't_." "_Why!_" "_Because teaching you will kill me,_" I said leaving the room. "_Keira, why is Itachi so grumpy,_" Sasori asked quietly.

"_Kasumi left_," she replied. Itachi stood up and left the hideout and walked into the forest. "_Mikura I have an uneasy feeling_," Widow said. "_I know so do I_." "_Sasuke what are you doing,_" sakura asked as Sasuke got out of bed. "_Mikura he's coming_," Sasuke said walking to her. "_So that's what I'm sensing_," she said looking out the window. I walked out to the training grounds where I used to train. "_Man, so much has changed. I used to be able to fight until night. Now I can't do a simple justu without feeling tired_," I thought to myself as I sat down.

**(Ring, Ring) **"_What do you want_," I asked looking up to see Itachi standing in front of me. "_Your coming back with me_," he said in an emotionless tone. "_Why so you can be an even bigger jerk, forget it,_" I said waving him away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "_Let go!_" I yelled pulling my hand away. "_Don't make this more difficult_," Itachi said looking me straight in the eyes. Everything started to turn red and black. "_Dammit Tsukuyomi. Itachi don't think this is going to work. I'm not a simpleton to this justu,_" I said activating my sharingan. I broke his justu but it took half my strength. "_You still can't fight without weakening. Surrender now and I won't hurt you,_" Itachi said. "_Save me the time and kill me now. I heard you the other day, there are only going to be 3. So save your breath and make it 3,_" I said not taking my eyes off of him. "_I can't_." "_Why, why can't you kill me? You killed everyone else. What's one more person_," I demanded an answer.

"_I already told you once, watch it,_" Itachi warned. "_No I won't watch it. I wan to know if you can kill me,_" I taunted. "_I killed my whole village. What makes you think I can't kill you,_" Itachi said getting mad. "_Your words say more then your actions, I'm still here_," I said. "_What am I saying I only have enough chakra for 2 more good justu's,_" I thought to myself. My eye's then caught his hand movements, "_Dammit not fire again, Ice Wall Justu,_" I said to myself as I put up a barrier. I fell to my knees, "_only one more justu. I've had my sharingan on too long. It's taking most of my energy then fighting with Mikura and helping Sasuke. Its all too high amounts of chakra, now this,_" I said to myself as I stood up. "_Don't hide. Come out and fight_," Itachi said. "_Only one chose, got to make this one count_," I said making the wall disappear, "_ready, Fire Style Howl Fire Ball_." I followed closely behind the attack to make a surprise attack. As I ran I could feel my body starting to painfully shut down. **(Ring, Ring, Tink) **I barely got my kuni into itachi's right shoulder. "_If you would have come with me, you could have lived_," Itachi said pushing me away. I fell to the ground coughing up blood. I tried to reach for the bell that was on the ground next to me. "_Itachi!_" Sasuke and Mikura yelled appearing out of the trees. "_What did you do_," Sasuke shouted. Itachi walked up next to me and stepped on my necklace. "_What a pity, now there's only going to be 3 Uchiha's. Mikura don't forget,_" Itachi said disappearing. I starred as the remains of my necklace, "_Don't worry. Those were the last nice words you said to me,_" I thought to myself as I reached for my necklace. I grabbed the bell and a piece of paper that was inside the bell. I looked at the paper; it was a picture of me and Itachi when we were little. An I saw something I hadn't seen in years, itachi's smile. I turned the paper over and there was writing on the back, it read:

To my little darling Kasumi. I always loved to see you two together. You always brought a smile out of him. I leave medicine to help you with any illness. Call it mothers' instinct. Have a happy and long live.

Love always,

Mom

I gave a faint smile and took the medicine. "_Kasumi are you alright_," Sasuke asked. I shook my head yes and slowly stood up.

9


End file.
